Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Aunque han pasado ocho años y ella ha rehecho su vida, no logra olvidar a un hanyou de preciosos ojos dorados.. [OneShot][InuKag]


**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

Han pasado ocho años desde que te vi por última vez. Mi vida ha cambiado tanto que me parece un sueño lo que viví en tu tiempo junto con nuestros amigos. Estudié y me gradué, decidí ser doctora y lo conseguí. Conocí a un chico en la universidad, se llamaba Kenshin, es tu reencarnación¿ sabes?. Al principio me gustó sólo porque era exactamente igual que tú cuando en las noches de luna nueva te transformabas en humano, era como tenerte a ti... Poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta que eran realmente tan parecidos físicamente como en carácter, los dos tan arrogantes, orgullosos, tercos... Pero a diferencia de ti, él estaba dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor..Él me ayudó, en los momentos en que la tristeza me consumía, en los momentos en que me encontraba sola, en los momentos en que te recordaba, os recordaba...

Nos casemos y ahora soy muy felíz. Estoy esperando mi primer hijo. Un hijo de mi adorado Kenshin. Ahora te entiendo, entiendo por qué no llegaste a olvidar a Kikio. Su recuerdo te perseguía, querías volver con ella, querías que todo fuese como antes aunque amases a otra persona... Eso me ocurré a mi, aunque amo a mi marido no dejo de pensar en ti, sueño en que tú seas el que duerme en mi cama, en que si hubieses luchado por mí todo hubiese sido distinto. Pero no, tú tenías que cumplir la promesa que hiciste a tu adorada Kikio y que ambos sufriesemos no te importó. ¿ Por qué?. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti¿ por qué sigue esta obsesión por tenerte de nuevo?.

Toco mi vientre, he sentido una pequeña patada de mi bebé. Es una sensación tan magnífica, sentir como la vida se forma dentro de ti. Los ojos me escuesen y unas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Te hecho tantos de menos, a ti, a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo, Kirara... Muchas veces maldigo el día en que aquel demonio cienpiés me arrastró dentro del pozo mágico conociendo un mundo que cambiaría mi vida por completo. Otras dio gracias porque me permitió conoceros a todos. Otra patada, parece que mi niña está inquieta¿ es qué acaso me regaña por pensar en ti?. Me siento tan sucia, estoy casada, amo a una persona y, sin embargo, no olvido a otra. ¿ Soy una mala mujer?. Me enseñaste tantas cosas pero se te olvido enseñarme a estar sin ti...

¡ Quiero olvidarte, maldita sea!. Han pasado ocho años y todavía sigo pensando en ti. Muchas preguntas acuden a mi mente¿ qué habrá sido de mis amigos¿ te fuiste con ella al infierno¿ eras felíz¿ me amaste de verdad como me dijiste?. Tu recuerdo no me deja ser felíz y a Kenshin tampoco, lo noto triste, distante y apagado, todo por que me acuerdo de ti y él lo sabe, sabe que otro hombre ocupa mis pensamientos pero se calla. No lo soporto, me siento tan mal... Pero no te puedo culpar, tú no tienes la culpa pues ahora siento lo mismo que tú, amar a otra pero tener el recuerdo siempre presente de tu antiguo amor.

Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo de mis ojos, ya no puedo controlarlas. Me estoy volviendo loca. Las cosas no deberían haber pasado así. Aunque la soledad fue llenada por Kenshin yo sigo pensando en ti y me duele tanto..

- ¿ Por qué, Inuyasha¿ por qué me dejaste? - estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que pronuncie esas palabras en voz alta. Note como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y asustada levanté el rostro para encontrarme con unos ojos negros que tanto conocía.

- Porque sabía que en otra vida nos volveríamos a encontrar - abrí mis ojos sorprendida y retrocedí. ¿ De qué hablaba Kenshin¿ por qué me decía esas cosas? - En el pasado no podiamos estar juntos, Kagome.. Pero en el presente si. Sé que soy Inuyasha, sé lo que pasó hace ocho años, lo sé todo.

Lo sabía todo... Mi mente es un remolino de ideas, me siento incapaz de ordenarlas y estoy algo mareada. No entiendo nada.

- ¿ De qué hablas? - logré decir, fruncí el entrecejo.

- ¿ De verdad crees que el que nos encontrasemos en la universidad fue casualidad?. Tenía todo planeado para volver a vernos. No quise decirte quien era, quería que tú te dieses cuenta. Quería que fueses para mí aunque para eso debía hacerte borrar el recuerdo de mi otra vida. Te enamoré, lo sé, pero no fue bastante. Seguías pensando en el Inuyasha de hace quinientos años y eras incapaz de ver que ese Inuyasha era yo. Intenté demostrartelo una y otra vez y nada. No quiero vetre llorar más por mí, estoy aquí, Kagome, nunca te abandoné.

Sentí sus poderosos brazos abrazandome como cada día. No pude más y lo abrace con fuerza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero esta vez no eran silenciosas ni de dolor. Era de alegría. Mi Inuyasha estaba ahí. Ahora comprendía su decisión de dejarme, ahora comprendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, él siempre había estado conmigo. Y aunque no entiendo muy bien su decisión de mantener silencio no le dí importancia. Me besó e me hizo el amor de una manera salvaje, apasionada, no como Kenshin Taisho, sino como Inuyasha, mi querido hanyou.

**Fin

* * *

**

En fin, espero que os guste esta historia. Ando últimamente un poco inspirada y como apenas tengo tiempo solo puedo escribir pequeñas historias de mi pareja favorita, aunque a mí me gusten más las largas nunca vienen mal un OneShot no?. Por favor dejar un review!

Muchos besos!


End file.
